youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
FamilyJules7x
Carlos Jules Conroy, known with the username FamilyJules7x or simply FamilyJules is a YouTube musician. The channel mainly focuses on covers of various video games using real instruments such as guitars and basses, turning each cover into a full-fledged metal-rock remix. Early life Before living up with the pseudonym FamilyJules, Carlos Jules Conroy was born in western Massachusetts on June 11, 1991. During his early years, video games influenced his childhood, and music was his favorite outreach subject during his school days. Titles that influenced Jules the most were various titles such as Super Mario Bros., The Legend of Zelda, Castlevania, Banjo Kazooie, Jet Force Gemini, and even Ocarina of Time. Jules received his first guitar during Christmas of 2006. He had played piano and a little bit of drums before, but never really got serious into music until then. He went completely self-taught, mostly reading books and online tutorials and tabs until he felt he was disciplined enough to forge on without them. His first guitar was a standard Rogue Dreadnought Acoustic guitar, but shortly after, he purchased an Ibanez SA QMAM Electric Guitar, so he could play in bands around his town. He loved playing riffs by some bands that influenced his early life, including Avenged Sevenfold, Lamb of God, Killswitch Engage, and Dream Theater. However, he also made sure not to ignore some other styles such as Jazz and Blues knowing that he would probably need those skills in the future as well. He joined many bands over the years, only for them to be unsuccessful. He was almost always slated to play lead guitars. When his third band disbanded, he decided that he wasn't going to do band stuff anymore because he felt that the more people were to be involved, the more likely that it was going to tank. Based on his fondness of video games and metal, he decided to combine the two elements, having been inspired by musicians on YouTube like CSGuitar89 and FreddeGredde. At the time he was a high school graduate, he began working part-time as a technician at a software company for a flexible number of hours. It wasn’t long after he started to make a big challenge: to make weekly video game covers for one whole year without stopping. YouTube career Year 1: Nintendo 64 covers and medleys Jules first joined YouTube on June 8, 2008. However, his first video did not come by until July 12, 2010. His first ever video was a medley of Nintendo 64's Goldeneye 007. Almost a month later, his next remix was a medley of Star Fox 64, where he ditched the Fender Precision Bass and replaced it with a Rogue LX200B. For the remainder of the session, he made medleys of Super Mario 64, F-Zero X, Yoshi's Story, Banjo Kazooie, Mario Kart 64, Jet Force Gemini, and Ocarina of Time. He even did individual covers of some tracks from various games, including Pokémon, Kirby, and various others. His first collaboration cover came on September 14, 2010, where he performed parts of a remix of Hyrule Field from Ocarina of Time, featuring CSGuitar89. It was the first time in his career that Jules made a video featuring another YouTube musician. Overall, Jules released 53 total videos in his first year with various medleys and covers. During the videos, Jules used various instruments, including a Schecter Damien FR as his main guitar, a Rogue LX200B as the bass, a Fender T-Bucket 300 CE as an acoustic guitar, and the drums were programmed via ToonTrack EZ Drummer. Year 2: Breaking through For his next season, Jules expanded deeper into releasing medleys and covers. Even so on, Jules brought in new instruments to commerce his expansion, especially with an Ibanez Soundgear SR405QM replacing the Rogue LX200B as his bass, a Gibson Explorer being used for rhythm and clean guitar duties, a Cordoba C7 as a classical guitar for some covers, and the Schecter Damien FR maintaining its duties as the lead guitar. Notable releases included a medley of Twilight Princess (released on October 11, 2011), A Link to the Past medley (January 10, 2012), Corridors of Time from Chorno Trigger (January 31, 2012), One Winged Angel from Final Fantasy VII (February 28, 2012), an Elder Scrolls medley (April 10, 2012), the Star Wolf theme from Star Fox 64 (May 29, 2012), and The Wind Waker Medley (October 9, 2012). Year 2 wrapped up with a cover of the credits theme from Ocarina of Time (October 30, 2012), with the video shooting taking place at various portions of the wilderness in Hampden, Massachusetts. In addition, the East-West Quantum Leap Symphonic Orchestra helped synthesize the strings and orchestration parts of the proceeding track. A total of 55 videos, consisting of covers and medleys from various games, were released in Year 2. Year 3: Continued success With Year 3 under way, Jules obtained a new guitar to do the rhythm and clean parts, PRS SE Custom 7 String, while still sticking with the Gibson Explorer on some videos for the rhythm parts and the Schecter Damien FR to resume its duties as the lead. Year 3 began with a cover of the Final Fantasy prelude (released on June 4, 2013). Other notable releases included a Link's Awakening medley (June 25, 2013), a Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire medley (July 30, 2013), a cover of Silph Co. from Pokémon Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow (August 13, 2013), Issac's theme from Golden Sun (August 20, 2013), a Mega Man X guitar medley (August 27, 2013), Chemical Plant Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (September 17, 2013), a Duck Tales medley (September 24, 2013), the Forest Maze from Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars (February 11, 2014), a medley of Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong-Quest (February 25, 2014), Fear Factory from Donkey Kong Country (April 8, 2014), the Rocket Hideout in the Generation I Pokémon games (April 15, 2014), and a medley of ''Pokémon X and Y (April 29, 2014). Year 3 concluded with a 17-minute long medley (May 29, 2014) titled "A Metal Tribute to Video Games", featuring covers from various video games, which has since been the most watched video out of all videos Jules has on hand. A total of 52 videos were released in his Year 3 walkthrough.'' Side projects and final days in Massachusetts After his Year 3 walkthrough, Jules announced that he would be taking a break from releasing any further content for the time being. However, on June 12, 2014, he released his arrangement album titled MMMMMM! via Soul Eyed Digital Music website, consisting of 12 total tracks. Jules released his first live performance on August 18, 2014, with the Elder Scrolls medley. No live filming location was specified, however. On February 24, 2015, Jules released a jazz medley of Conker's Bad Fur Day. The medley also featured fellow YouTube musicians Insaneintherainmusic and 8BitBrigadier. On March 26, 2015, Jules performed live at PAX East. On April 30, 2015, Jules released an album called Aria's Ascent via iTunes. The album contains 28 tracks. By June, Jules announced that he was leaving Massachusetts and moving to San Diego, California. Relocation to San Diego and top 10 medleys In June 2015, Jules moved to San Diego in an effort to become close to fellow YouTube artists Jonathan Young, RichaadEB, and Adrisaurus. Weeks into his On October 1, 2015, almost 4 months since his relocation, Jules performed live at Twitchcon. On January 2, 2016, Jules began his walkthrough on the top 10 medleys, the first time he was in session of recording new material since moving to San Diego. At the time, Jules ditched his Schecter Damien FR and replaced it with a Schecter Blackjack SLS as the new lead guitar. His next video was a top 10 medley featuring video game intros. Midway through the season, Jules replaced his Ibanez Soundgear SR405QM with a Schecter Diamond-J 5 for the bass duties. The season concluded with a top 10 medley containing video game staff credits remixed. About 11 videos were top 10 medleys while a few others were covers. Most notable of those releases were "50 Video Games in 2 Minutes" (September 3, 2016). Year 4: Modern-age gaming remixes Before his Year 4 walkthrough began, Jules releasing a side-project album titled Aria Awakened. Released on iTunes and Google Play, the album contained 33 tracks. Jules obtained a Schecter Banshee Elite-7 to take over the rhythm guitar duties while selling his Gibson Explorer and PRS Custom 7-String. His next big thing was a medley of Super Mario Galaxy (March 7, 2017). On March 28, 2017, Jules released a cover of Through the Fire and Flames by Dragonforce, with Caleb Hyles doing the vocals. The proceeding track was also featured in Guitar Hero III: legends of Rock, Guitar Hero: Smash Hits, and Rock Band 3. Jules stated that Dragonforce was one of his all-time favorite bands that influenced him "when he was young". Other notable releases included a Breath of the Wild medley (April 4, 2017), Snake Eater from Metal Gear Solid 3 with Adrisaurus doing the vocals (April 25, 2017), the Ganondorf battle from Ocarina of Time (May 9, 2017), Live and Learn from Sonic Adventure 2 with Jonothan Young doing the vocals (May 30, 2017), the legendary beast theme from Pokémon Crystal featuring Dr. Pez VGM (August 29, 2017), a Sonic Mania medley (September 5, 2017), a Super Mario Odyssey medley (November 7, 2017), the endless stairs theme from Super Mario 64 (November 25, 2017), a Super Mario Land medley (December 5, 2017), an Earthbound medley (January 2, 2018), the rival battle theme from Pokémon Gold & Silver (January 23, 2018), a Super Mario Bros. overworld remix with Dream Theater guitarist John Petrucci (January 30, 2018), a Shadow of the Colossus medley (February 6, 2018), and a 19-minute long Super Mario Super Medley with over 70 YouTube musicians featured. About 58 videos were featured in Year 4. Later career From early 2018, Jules had changes in his instruments, where he sold his Schecter Blackjack SLS. His new instruments were an Ernie Ball Majesty Monarchy (Majestic Purple), an Ernie Ball Majesty standard (Tiger Eye), and Schecter Damien Platinum as the new lead guitars. The new rhythm guitars were a Schecter C-7 Multiscale SLS Elite, a Schecter E-1, and a Schecter Hellraiser Hybrid C-8, which were used in select videos. Later in the season, his replaced his classical guitar with a Cordoba C12 CD. Personal life Jules resides in San Diego, California. He used to live in western Massachusetts in his earlier career but decided to move to San Diego, citing that he wanted to be closer to fellow YouTube artists Adrisaurus, Insaneintherainmusic, RichaadEB, Jonathan Young, and a select few others. Equipment Current equipment *Lead guitars: Ernie Ball Majesty Monarchy (Majestic Purple), Ernie Ball Majesty Standard (Tiger Eye), Schecter Damien Platinum (Deep Black) *Rhythm guitars: Schecter Banshee Elite-7 (Cat's Eye Pearl), Schecter C-7 Multiscale SLS Elite (Gloss Natural), Schecter Hellraiser Hybrid C-8 (Deep Black), Schecter E-1 Apocalypse (Rusty Gray) *Bass: Schecter Diamond J 5 (Vast White) *Acoustic guitar: Fender T-Bucket 300 CE (Black) *Classical guitar: Cordoba C12 CD (Brown) *Drums: Programmed via ToonTrack EZ / Superior Drummer Former equipment *Lead guitars: Schecter Damien FR, Schecter Blackjack SLS *Rhythm guitars: Gibson Explorer, PRS Custom 7-String, Schecter E-1 Standard *Basses: Fender Precision Standard, Rogue LX200B, Ibanez Soundgear SR405QM *Classical guitar: Cordoba C7 Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians